The Battle for Camp Half Blood
by Athena1474
Summary: There's been Luke vs. Percy, the gods Vs. Percy, Annabeth vs. Percy, and Kronos Vs. Percy. But what about the other guys...I mean Titans. We're talking the new adventure. Along with Percebeth of course! Please R&R PJO Lovers And go see the movie too!
1. Dating issues

I slipped into the water, a power surging through me that I can't explain.

"Come on Annabeth!" I whine tugging on her arm.

"N-no way am I g-going in th-there." She shivered. I sighed, my breath becoming a white cloud in front of my face.

"It's a lot warmer!" I smile, diving into the lake; I pop up and push my wet jet-black hair back. "Please!?"

She sighs, glaring at me. I watch mesmerized as she tugs her Camp Half-blood t-shirt off and slides into the water. As always her grey eyes cause me to lose my train of thought. But they're frightened now.

"It's freezing!" She complains, holding her bare stomach. I smirk, she's wearing a bikini.

"Sorry." I can't help but laugh, her face is hilarious. I pull her closer to me, her body against mine is like a million fireworks, and each touch is explosion of passion. My fingers twine into hers, she's leaned back against me, her half wet hair on chest. I pull her deeper into the water.

"Don't." She whispers.

"Don't what?" I ask back, the moonlight creates a nice glow on her hair, it's divine, perfect.

"Don't go deeper."

"Why you think we'll drown?" I ask playfully.

"I can't hold my breath as long as you." She mutters.

"You don't have to," I answer pulling her under, forming a giant bubble of air around us. "See?"

"I already knew you could do that." She shoves my chest lightly, but a touch of a smile still lingers on her lips.

"Pussy." She mutters.

"Oh, no you didn't!" I laugh.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" She asks terrified as I move the current through the water.

_Hey! Anyone want to give us a ride?_

"No! Percy, I don't really like sea travel."

"You'll like it this time." I answer pulling her to the surface; we're in the exact middle of the bay.

I look at her smiling, waiting for her response.

She screams like a banshee.

I fling myself backward in shock; I'm flailing like a duck for no apparent reason.

"Whoa!" I grab her. "Shhh, it's okay."

"T-t-titans." I follow her finger, Titan lords are surrounded the camps borders.

And I didn't even get to kiss her.


	2. I should have known about revenge

I flung us forward, Annabeth's fingers digging into the skin around my arm. Using the current as a paddle, we were back at the beach in seconds.

"Clarisse!" Annabeth yelled shooting off, her blonde hair streaked behind her.

"Chiron!" I yelled running towards the big house. He galloped out, a bow and quiver in his hands.

"Defense code three! Everybody up!" The entire camp was in battle gear, even the Aphrodite cabin.

"Please oh please don't end up like before." I muttered.

"Percy!" Chiron gallops behind me. The camp is in battle formations, the Hephaestus cabin already set up huge traps around the boarders, and cabin's spread around the main area.

"It's not enough." I said.

"I know." Chiron's voice was strained.

"What do we do?"

"I guess we go down fighting. Percy, like before, the last time the Camp was under attack, I need you to stay back," he paused. "You and Nico both."

"Nico!" I called he came running up next to me. "Where's Rachel?" I asked, looking around. She wasn't anywhere.

"She's with Annabeth, getting fitted for armor." Nico pushed his hair back; it had gotten longer in the last few months. For some reason he liked to have it longer in the summer.

"Annabeth." I whispered.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Go, before it all starts. Go." He pushed me forward winking.

I bolted off towards the Athena tent, a flag whipped around in the wind.

"Annabeth!" I screamed. She spun around. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. My blood boiled, a held her close to me until Chiron cleared his throat. My body was shaking with the same energy that I get from the ocean.

A terrifying roar came through the trees.

A chuckle scared me.

"We meet again little hero." Atlas's sandpaper voice grinded my bones to ice.

I took Annabeth's hand. There was no way that I was leaving her side.

He laughed again.


	3. I'm with Hecatoncheires

_Author's note: I'm not even close to as good as Rick Riordan, sorry. But this is my first fanfic from a male's perspective. _

I hate Titans, all the way down to there cold slimy hearts.

Annabeth's breathing is heavy at my side. I squeeze her hand lightly. "Nice fighting with you, Wise Girl." I smirk.

"This could be it." She answers. I've heard the line so much, it hardly matters anymore. She's here, with me. "Fix your armor Seaweed Brain." She giggles, straightening the straps.

I take off, a bolt of lighting, (except, not literally, Zeus still won't let me borrow his.) Annabeth's blonde hair streaks behind her, she smiling. I watch star struck as she places the cap on her head, turning invisible.

Chiron's arrows whistle overhead, tearing me from my daze. I jump as a sword brushes by my feet.

"ARRAGHHH!" The giant yells. He's in serious need of a tic-tac; he slams his club to the ground.

I doge it neatly, a skill I've always been good at. "Percy!" Annabeth's invisible voice is at my side, she sounds annoyed, the giant falls over in agony as I'm tackled from the side.

"Ugh." My voice comes out.

"Get up Seaweed brain! It's-" Annabeth's voice falters, her cap flies off her head and onto the ground by Nico. She's flung into the air.

"Annabeth!"

The world is turning black, I'm fighting, and I don't know who. But I'm fighting, Annabeth's on the ground somewhere, I'm fighting my way through… there's so much blood. Bodies lie everywhere, filled with battle cry's I watch in terror.

Grover's with Juniper, again they're protecting her tree. Each cabin is in flames, embers falling to the earth.

"Annabeth!" I frantic, searching among the bodies.

"ENOUGH!!" The voice echo's off of mountains. Every creature stops, I spot Echidna by Zeus's fist. Hecatoncheires, have Cyclopes in they're hands. The titans are at full size, sitting in thrones. There even stunned.

Grover's staring wide eyed pointing towards the newcomer.

My face turns…

It can't be…


	4. Oh those Titans

Authors note: Holy Snapple it's been a while. SORRY! But with SWOFT finished, it should be easier to write more. Also, my HP story. Unless Fax gets a third book, hmmmm.

"Atlas?!" I yell furious, the pressure of the ocean is rushing through my veins, giving me power, and anxiety. Stupid ADHD.

"Percy," Annabeth runs behind me. "That's…"

"I know," I cut her off, taking her hand. "Our best friend."

"Well, well, well. This place is looking…well, um." He looks around, smirking. "Anyways, I'm looking for the twerp?"

"You mean Percy?" Clarisse calls.

"Yeah, yeah, him!" Atlas climbs off the rocks, pushing his hair back with his hand.

"You can't have him! He's my twerp!" Clarisse shouts, raising her spear. Campers run into near cabins.

"And my friend!" Grover shouts, stepping up to the field, the entire camp is filing in, waiting for a fight.

"And my boyfriend!" Annabeth calls.

"And my enemy, hand him over!"

"Atlas, your services here are not needed. I suggest that you head back home." Dionysus smirks. "I am a god."

"Does he have to add that to every sentence?" A younger camper shouts from the crowd.

"I'm a god! I have the right!"

"Well, I'm a TITAN! I have the right to have ENIMIES, and I want THAT one!"

Chiron trots onto the field. "Does someone have something that I can…? Oh, we have a…visitor."

"What's with the pauses?! I am not a visitor!" Atlas screams jumping up and down.

"Chiron, I think that we need to make our visitor leave now. We have important business to discuss, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Clarisse; please head to the Big House, now."

I turn, pulling my arm around Annabeth's waist, she blushes and smiles. I cap riptide, placing him back into my pants.

"Lady Artemis!"


	5. Twin Prophecy's

I follow Artemis to the big house. We sit at the round table that is usually occupied by various games and cans of Coke. I guess Dionysus was nice enough to clean up a bit for a goddess.

After realizing I'd been acting like a playboy, I let go of Annabeth's hand, taking my seat across the table.

"I'm sure you all know why I am here." Artemis started, staring us down. She looked about the age of 12, but that doesn't mean she didn't radiate power. Trust me; she looked something like a nuclear power plant.

I looked at the rest of the group; we were all wide eyed, shaking our heads no.

"Of for the love of Hades! I'm here for the quest!"

Chiron clip-clopped forward. "What quest Lady Artemis? I'm afraid our oracle hasn't told us of any."

"Well, go get her!" Artemis screeched.

"Per-rcy, would you..?"

"Yes, sir."

I bounded up the stairs to the guest room Rachel used.

"Rachel!" I screamed pounding on the oak doors. "Rachel open up! Hurry!"

"Percy?" Rachel croaked pulling the doors open. The room was a mess, a broken mirror lay on the floor, and the bed sheets were in tatters. "Wha-"

"Never mind that, what's going on?"

"Lady Artemis is downstairs, we need you."

"You mean you need the Oracle?" Rachel looked annoyed.

"No..I mean yes but you are the Oracle!"

"Percy, I can't… I mean. I'm not really 'connecting' well with the spirit right now."

"What do you mean? You don't have service? Go near a freakin' window!"

She giggled. "Percy, it's not a cell phone. She's restless or something."

"Is she, you know, not taking to you well?" I asked gasping for words.

"I don't know Percy, It's almost like she wants to be in her own body. Not mine."

I thought for a moment, contemplating the disastrous possibilities. "Maybe Artemis has an answer, but the only way to find out is to go downstairs and ask her."

Rachel flew past me like a rocket, I scrambled to follow her.

The open area was silent, Artemis looked annoyed, she was playing with her nails. Annabeth's eyes looked at me curiously as I stumbled down the stairs after Rachel.

_Whats going on?-_Her eyes seemed to say.

_ I'll tell you later. –_I shook off with a small smile.

"Alright, Rachel dear. Care to tell us what the prophecy is?" Chiron asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Um, I didn't have a vision." She answered, looking down at her bare feet.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked. "You are the Oracle, you hold her spirit, do you not?"

"I do, I mean I did. I'm not really sure right now. Last night, I went off on a rampage. But it wasn't me, necessarily. I guess, I think…maybe it was her."

"Just what I suspected." We turned, to stare at the new presence in the room. Apollo smirked, waving towards Artemis. "Happy to see me sis?"

"What are you doing here?" She snarled.

"I am the god of Prophecy; I assumed this is my place."

"What's going on with Rachel?" I blurted.

"Hello Percy, how's life?"

I bit back a scream, taking a deep breathe before I continued. "Life's great, what is going on with Rachel?"

"Okay, okay pushy. I had an idea, or a vision. Or whatever you guys call it now days, that Rachel was rejecting the spirit." He pushed his shades onto his head.

"Rejecting as in…" Chiron looked solemn.

"Yup, that kind of rejecting."

"So, they need a quest?"

"Exactly!" Apollo smirked.

"And where exactly-" I started.

"The birth place or Garden of Gaea." Annabeth's wide eyes were stormy gray.

Another quest. Great.


	6. Stupid Demigod dreams

_ Authors note: It's very short! Sorry, but I'm not updating until I get reviews! HAHA! I'm evil, you can just say something as simple as "Update soon! PLEASE-over and over, and I'll be fine…but there's gotta be reviews…come on people!_

"We leave tomorrow, get some sleep, and remind Grover that he needs to pack extra cans for the ride, we don't know how long-" Annabeth stops, "I'm sounding like a mother aren't I?"

I laugh. "You're just being you. No harm, no foul. Scouts honor." I smirk.

"Thanks Percy, he's just been so protective over Juniper lately, and I can't seem to get through his head!" She sits on the steps of the dining hall.

"This isn't our first quest you know, remember? The Lightning bolt, the sea of monsters, Atlas's mountain, the Labyrinth, and a couple of trips to the Empire state building!"

"Percy…I just, before we weren't exactly…" She licks her lips. Like only Annabeth can, I smirk in spite of myself, wishing I could hold her in my arms. But Clarisse could be anywhere. "Together, she finishes. So I kind of, I guess that I wish I wouldn't freak out like this. Isn't it your job Seaweed brain?"

"I don't know wise girl…figure it out."

"Goodnight Percy."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Grover is screaming at me in my dreams. "Stop Percy! You're hurting her! She's dying! Percy!"

The scene changes, I watch as my eyes, blood red, come closer and closer, nearer to me. Annabeth's in my arms.

She's still.

Pale.

Her arms hang limply.

I can almost feel her.

No pulse.

No breaths.

No grey eyes making me melt.

She's dead, and all I know is I did it.


End file.
